Love Turned to Pain
by Dom Robert
Summary: Harry falls in love with Colin... Harry's love slowly becomes pain the more he considers his situation and how to deal with it. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, I was really bored one night and figured, what the heck? So here 'tis. More chapters to come!_

Pain. That's all that remains. Never again will such love course through me just to be washed with bleach, staining my very soul. I promised myself I would never again allow myself to be hurt in such a fashion. Truth is, I am in love. This in itself would not have been a problem, had I not been the Boy That Lived, even if I wasn't gay.

That was something I had already learned to cope with… But the moment he cowered under the Sorting Hat, with such frightened amazement in his eyes, I fell in love, entirely and completely. This was a feeling entirely new to me. I had **once** felt the power that a crush holds, but complete and unbridled love was uncharted territory.

His eyes moved across the room, until they reached mine. With recognition, his wonderful amber eyes flew wide. "Gryffindor!" I could barely hear the Sorting Hat as we gazed at each other. The moment felt like an eternity, the moment before the Hat was removed and placed upon the next unsuspecting first year.

He immediately headed in my direction, but to my dismay, he simply wished to have an autograph and his photo taken with the 'famous Harry Potter.' That evening was the worst opening night of my Hogwarts career, if it can even be considered such a thing, for I had fallen for none other than Colin Creevy.

Over the weeks that passed following the ceremony, he seemed to follow me everywhere, snapping photo after photo. I enjoyed his presence, but the endless clicks of the camera began to drive me mad. I endured it, though. Anything to be near him. I knew, after all, that this would be the closest I would ever get to him…

_Sorry this chapter is so short... Next'll be longer!_


	2. Ch 2: Hope?

_Sorry I didn't upload another chapter sooner..._

It wasn't until around a month later that I began noticing things… Things that gave me some scraps of hope. But how could I possibly have hope in such a relationship? But hope did surface, just from the fact that when moving to his seat during lunch in the great hall, he always seemed to pass my position with precision. Without taking a million shots with his camera! Occasionally, when I risked a peek, I caught him staring at me. I knew he had an obsession with me, but I had always considered it to be the fact that I was just someone that hadn't died from Voldemort's brutal attacks. What a stupid thing to be famous for.

It wasn't long before Hermione pulled me aside. I knew it would happen eventually. It always did. "Harry, you seem really distant this year. What aren't you telling Ron and I?" "Hermione, I'm fine. Really." "Harry…" "Alright, fine. But only if you promise not to tell Ron." "I don't like the sound of that, but if that's what it takes, then okay." "Meet me in the Commons at 11 tonight, then." "Why then?" "We can take the Cloak to the Room of Requirement." "That serious?" I simply nodded. "I'll be there, Harry."

Later that evening…

Harry sat in front of the fire, waiting for the crowds to dissipate into the sleeping rooms. He couldn't help but notice Colin sitting a chair away, doing his Potions paper. He furled his brow every few minutes. He was obviously confused about the whole thing. Harry desperately wanted to help him, but it just so happened that he sucked horrifically at Potions class, and would wind up doing nothing but embarrass himself. About half an hour later, Colin finally gave up and went to bed, leaving Harry to his thoughts. By this time, only Hermione, Ron and he remained.

It wasn't until then that Harry realized that he hadn't thought of a way to lose Ron. Or how to get to his Invisibility Cloak. After a few moments, an idea struck him. "Alright, I'm going to bed. G'night." "Bloody good idea, Harry. I think I'll join you." When he got to the room, he quickly took the Cloak out of his trunk while Ron prepared himself for sleep. "G'night, Harry." Ron mumbled as he pulled the curtain around his bed shut. Harry pulled his shut as well and tip-toed across the room, opening the door as slowly as possible, to make as little noise as possible.

(Ron's POV)

Hearing the door open and shut, Ron knew that Harry was up to something… Especially after seeing Hermione and him whispering in the hallway. Ron quickly got up, changed, and rummaged through Harry's trunk. Having retrieved what he was looking for, he opened the Marauder's Map, tapping it with his wand and whispering. The map appeared on the paper, and he saw Harry and Hermione just leaving the commons area, heading in the direction of the Room of Requirement. Ron got up and began heading towards the Room as well, taking a different, faster path. He got there with just a minute or so to spare. Asking the room for a place to eavesdrop on the two, he entered just as Harry and Hermione rounded the corner. Praying neither had seen him, he quickly scurried to a particularly high loft, just above the door frame. And just in time, too as his two friends entered and removed the Cloak, sitting down on a sofa barely in sight.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sorry it took me so long to grind out the next chapter... Nonetheless, enjoy!_

(Harry's POV)

Normally, I would have been amazed at how the Room of Requirement conformed, yet again, to exactly what was needed and more, but I was far too nervous. What I was about to confess was something I never thought I'd come clean about… But then, I'd never had anyone to talk to, excluding Hedwig, of course. I had found out the hard way that it was difficult to share conversation with a snow owl. I should have gotten a parrot, I guess…

"Harry!" I jolted back to reality. Hermione was basically waving her arms at this point. I had let my mind wander a bit too much, apparently.

"Sorry, Hermione… I guess I dazed off for a second there."

"Right… Now, will you please tell me what's going on with you?"

"Hermione - "

Readying myself for what I was about to say, I cleansed my lungs, holding onto the air for as long as I could before finally sighing.

"Hermione, I'm gay."

Now that I had finally let the words go, I felt relieved. Relieved and more alive than ever. But that didn't stop me from catching the slight surprise that played upon Hermione's face. I took joy in that; after all, it took quite a bit to surprise her. But as suddenly as it had come, the surprise flitted from her facial features, becoming a warming smile.

"So that's why you didn't want Ron around to talk about this… I thought it would be something like this."

"Hermione, its not what you think, I-"

"Its okay, Harry. I'm not going to tell him. …But I may not have to. You do it every 5 minutes."

Hermione tacked one of her giggles… The ones that were made of not only amusement, but knowing as well.

"…Seriously? I'm that obvious?"

"Oh, puh-lease, Harry. You couldn't be any more obvious. I've caught you checking out guys, mostly Ron, countless times today alone." This was, of course, accompanied by her signature eye roll. "Now look, Harry. I'm tired, and I'm sure you're tired as well. This …news, so to speak, has opened up quite a bit of possible conversation, too much for our current time frame. So, what do you say we head back, and we'll continue this later?"

I still hadn't told her everything… Most importantly, my emotional status with Colin. She was right, though. But then, when wasn't she? That was the reason I went to her first, after all. She was always right about anything and everything. She'd be able to help me through this… Even if it wasn't tonight.

"Alright, Hermione. We can finish this later."

(End Harry's POV)

After Harry and Hermione walked out the door, Ron just sat in his nook for a few moments, many different thoughts rushing through his head. Even though he knew there was no way he'd be able to sleep, he had to get back before Harry and Hermione. Still unsure as to what he just witnessed, he pulled out the map and left the faithful Room of Requirement.


End file.
